


Do you feel it too?

by Writinglover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Big Gay Love Story, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Crush, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lollipops, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One True Pairing, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Touching, True Love, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinglover/pseuds/Writinglover
Summary: Eddie is Richie's best friend. Richie is Eddie's best friend. That's it. Nothing more. Or no?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Do you feel it too?

**Author's Note:**

> So, it may be a shitty fic, because it's my first explicit one, but....here it is! Hope your eyes won't hurt after reading it!(Also, if you notice some grammar mistake, please tell me! English is not my native language.  
> PS: I'm still thinking if I should continue it Explicit or not....I fear that it may be horrible!

It's not like today is something unusual. They're always doing this kind of stuff. All of their friends from the Losers Club are bonded, but they have a different one. A special one. They stay at each other's houses more often then they're at their friends's houses and they do stuff like reading comics or doing homeworks or just staying in bed, with distance between. Today is not different.  
Richie is in Eddie's bed and reads a comic book while Eddie is doing some homework.Everything pretty boring until Eddie is letting out a sound which sounds like a moan, getting his hand through his hair. He probably doesn't know how to solve an exercise, thinks Richie, because he always does this sound when he is frustrated. The fact is that they are not actually kids anymore and this sound is doing some things in Richie's hormonal body. Being teenagers has its advantages and disadvantages. An advantage is....well, Richie haven't found out it yet, but a clear disadvantage is that his body seems to take control of his mind sometimes and he is feeling hot and flustered. This happens often when Eddie is making the sound that he made earlier, or when they are at the lake and Eddie is taking his shirt off, or when Eddie has his hair full of water and he is shaking it to get rid of it, or when Eddie is just...breathing? Eddie does things to him and Richie knows, but he knows another thing too: Eddie would never, but never, want something from him!  
"You're staring, asshole. Again." says Eddie without turning his face to Richie's. His voice is a little but irritated, but he seems calm.  
"Of course I'm staring, stupid! Why do you moan while doing homeworks? Do they turn you on or what?"  
"What?"  
Now Eddie has totally turned with the chair to look at Richie. An advantage of being a teenager , not seen by Richie until now, was seen for a long time now by Eddie. Richie is turning into a very attractive man. His facial structure has changed a little bit, is more sharp right now and his fucking jaw seems sculpted. The idiot is letting his hair grow and now big curls are framing that beautiful face of him. Thick and black eyelashes are covered by those ridiculous thick glasses, but Eddie doesn't let himself tricked by them. He knows Richie with or without them and he knows he looks beautiful. Also, the cherry on top are these lips. These full, plump and ridiculously sensual lips that are practically begging to be kissed. Oh, and Eddie really wants to do this! Richie's lips are in every single wet dream of his. Richie's lips on his, on his neck, on his chest and, sometimes, even lower, on his.... Eddie is shaking his head a little bit, hoping this will ge thim out of his daydreaming, but Richie, this fucker, notice the move.  
"Why are you shaking your head? What did you think about?"  
"Well, I was dreaming of you shutting the hell up for once, but it seems this will be only a fantasy!"  
"This mouth can shut only when it's busy with other stuff, Eds, and believe me, THAT is a pure fantasy!"  
Eddie froze. He knows he is staring at Richie at this point and that he is probably red as fuck. Richie is staring at him too. The fucker is licking his lips and Eddie suddenly breaks the crayon he forgot he is having between his fingers. This breaks also the starring competition.  
"You break it, dude."  
" If I give you something to do with your mouth, would you stay quiet for at least 5 fucking minutes?"  
Richie thinks his heart has reached the maximum of beatings at this point. What the fuck has Eddie in mind? Because he is not sitting on the chair anymore, but on the bed, in his face.  
" What should I do to give your mouth occupied?"  
"I can think of some things.."  
Richie realises he said it out loud when Eddie smiles. Well, he practically's grinning. This little shit.

"What is your dirty little mind thinking, Eds?" says Richie trying to sound at least half nervous as he is.  
Eddie is standing up and goes to his drawer. "Close your eyes" says him to Richie, who happily does it. Richie is now feeling Eddie closer. He can feel his breath on his cheek. His nose brushed a little bit of it too. Richie feels his jeans are getting tighter and tighter. Richie hears something dropped on the bed. He gulps.  
"Now open your eyes" says Eddie in a sweet tone.  
"Wha...Are you fucking kidding me, Eduardo? What the fuck is this?"  
"A lollipop. To keep your mouth occupied. What did you think I am bringing?"  
"A...lollipop, yes, yes, a lollipop, it's good, thanks, Eds. Which flavour?"  
"Don't know. Suck it and figure it out by yourself. I have homeworks to do."  
*Suck it and figure it out by yourself*Richie would have loved to hear Eddie saying this in a totally different context. His wet dreams with Eddie are starting to be more and more intense and he is waking up almost every morning with his boxers wet. Is it normal having wet dreams with your best friend? I mean, Eddie is a good-looking guy so Richie is not to blame. Actually, if you'd ask Richie, he'd tell you that Eddie is an extremely good-looking guy. Attractive. His eye-lashes are hiding his deer-eyes which Richie loves, his lips are always pink and ready to be kissed and those legs...Richie would love to have them wrapped around his waist while he....Oh, no! Richie is looking down terrified, knowing the feeling that is starting to form in his stomach. He has a huge bulge in his pants right now, a bulge which Eddie could clearly see if he'd turn around. Richie is putting the lollipop in his mouth, grabs the comic-book and starts to read it holding the comic in his lap, to hide his erection. *Just suck the lollipop and read, suck it and read, easy!*  
Eddie really tries to focus right now. He has so much work to do and he wants to, but Richie's sucking noises are so distracting right now. He can't concentrate no matter how hard he tries. It's a tough business doing your homework while your crush is sitting in your bed, sucking a lolipop and making humming noises because of it. Eddie knows he has a crush on Richie. He knows it for about half an year now, but he can't understand why. He is a guy. Richie is also a guy. Why is he attracted so badly to a guy? Also, the fact that this guy is particularly his best friend doesn't helping at all. Maybe it would have been easy if it would be anyone else. He constantly asking himself why he doesn't like Bill, who is smart and handsome, or Stan who is wise and sensitive, or Mike, who is good-looking and kind..or freaking anyone else. Richie is annoying. He constantly makes fun of Eddie, he gives him nicknames, annoying nicknames just like him, and he doesn't stop telling his amazing sexual experiences, whom Eddie sincerely doubts they really happened. Well, maybe this would be easier if Richie would have said something about a guy in one of his boring stories too, but he can't. This town doesn't accept people like this. This is wrong.  
As wrong as is for him having a boner because oft he sounds Richie is making sucking the fucking lollipop he gave it to him. Eddie is done. Enough is enough.  
"Can you, dick-head, stop to...."  
Eddie can't finish his sentence because, apparently, for the first time, him yelling really scared Richie who dropped the comic-book off his hands. Now Eddie's eyes are fixed on Richie's pants. He sees it and Richie knows it and he looks mortified.  
"Hm..Eds, I...I.. just read something to..that.."  
Maybe because of his bubbling Richie haven't noticed Eddie doesn't stay on the chair anymore, but on the bed, where his legs are currently are.  
"Rich, it's... you...it's ok, I..look!"  
And now Richie is double mortified because he sees that not only him, but Eddie too has a boner. He can't understand why. What's happening? They are friends. Fucking best friends don't have boners while they are next to each other and do not watch porn.  
"Do you...I mean..Rich..." Eddie is touching his leg right now and Richie feels he could have a heart attack.  
"... do you feel it too?"  
Eddie doesn't stop it here, though. His left hand is now holding Richie's right hand and he is putting it closer to his leg, to his thigh, and upper to his...Richie is pietrified. He feels Eddie's boner under his pants. He is touching Eddie's dick. Clothed dick, yes, but Eddie's dick and he doesn't have the time to react on this because he sees Eddie's other hand climbing to his leg, upper on his thigh, and then..  
"I've gotta go, Eds, geez! Remembered something..with my mother and..Bye!" Richie is practically running from Eddie's bedroom trying to get out as fast as possible.  
"Rich, wait..!"  
But Eddie knows Richie can't hear him now. He is hearing his steps on his stair. And even he'd heard him, he wouldn't answer right now. Eddie knows. And know, when he knows also that Richie is feeling the same towards him, did he blow everything up? Fuck!


	2. Not afraid anymore

Richie arrived at home full of sweat on his body. He ran the whole distance from Eddie's house to his. Now he is in his bed, with the door shut, shaking from...he doesn't really understands from what. His feelings scare him. Being gay in this town is not easy at all. He knows Mark, his neighbour. He was beaten two days ago because he is gay. Faggot, like the others say. His nose was full of blood, his left eye purple and he walked limping to his house. Richie is so afraid that will happen the same with him. He wishes so badly to be like the others, to not be afraid of saying what he feels, to go to a park on a date with the guy he is in love with, Eddie...Eddie! He touched Eddie's boner minutes ago. Why Eddie did that? He was pietrified! He didn't know how to react, what to say, if he should have said something or made something. He should have made something? Said something? All is so confusing. He si so afraid and panicked and Eddie did....Eddie was so confident! Now, that Richie truly remembers how the things were, he realises how brave Eddie was! Yes, Richie remembers now! Eddie's hand was shaking when he took RIchie's hand in his, but he didn't stop. He wanted to assure him that he is like that..because of him? Eddie made Richie touch him because he wanted to make him understand he is like this because of him...and Richie ran. Richie ran and made Eddie feel like crap, probably!  
"Oh my God! What have I done?"  
And, this being said, Richie is starting a new marathon, now from his house to Eddie's house.  
He is knocking on Eddie's door's house like a crazy. Suddenly, the door is opened.  
"Your parents haven't tought you the good-manners, Tozier? You almost smashed my door, stupid child!"  
" I am sorry, mrs.K! Eddie is home , right? I have something really important to talk to him!"  
" He is! Do not disturb my baby while I am gone. If he starts talking like you, I'll go to your parents. Get in the house and wash your dirty hands before touching my Eddie!"  
"Wash your hands before touching my Eddie"Richie bites his lip when he is thinking about touching Eddie. Oh, maybe these are the first words he likes to hear from Eddie's mom!  
Richie is knocking on Eddie's door with his heart beating like crazy. He calls Eddie but, because he doesn't answer, he tries the door. It is unlocked. Richie is entering in Eddie's room and the image is distressing. Eddie is on his bed, with his right arm covering his eyes. He seems like he cried. Richie feels ache in his heart. Eddie cried because of him. Because of his behaviour and now Richie remembers another thing about his neighbour. Mark, beaten and insulted, walked to his house with his boyfriend, holding his hand. They walked proud, with their heads up. Richie remembers Mark's eyes full of love while he looked at his lover and how he still was next to him after what happened and he realsied he could endure other's people's fists, but he could not bear the fact that Eddie cried because of him. With this thought in mind, Richie is getting close to Eddie's bed, now sitting on it.  
"Hey there, Spaghetti!"Eddie's taking his hand off his face and Richie doesn't know if he wants to kill him, punch him or fuck him by the Eddie is looking at him. " What the fuck do you want, asshole? You want to lose some weight so you run between our houses or what?"  
" We both know that I don't have from where to lose weight, Eds, my love" Richie is cursing himself in his head immediately after he says it. 'my love' Now Eddie will totally think he is joking. And he does.  
" Are you here to make fun of my, dick-head?Because I don't wanna see anyone's face right now, you can go fuck yourself!"  
And even if he knows Eddie's already mad as hell, Richie still can't shut his mouth.  
"I'd rather want for you to do this, thank you very much!" this totally makes Eddie reach his maximum anger level because he now is staying face to face with Richie. "You think this is funny? I made you touch my dick and I feel horrible because of this. I have practically harassed you! And I didn't even have the time to apologise because you ran like a scared mouse. What the fuck do you want now?"  
" You didn't harass me, Eds! Don't say that. I.... I don't know how to deal with it, ok? You were so confident and I was literally shaking and...Dude, I had a boner because I was just WATCHING YOU, when you made me touch your dick all my blood went to the lil Richie and when I understood that you want to touch it too I was scared as hell because I don't wanna be gay, Eds, I hate being gay in this town, but I am and I am so in love with you that it hurts and..fuck this shit!" Richie ends his rambling by kissing Eddie's lips.  
So that's it? That's pure happiness? Eddie thinks he never felt so happy. He always wanted to feel Richie's lips on his but, most important, he always wanted to hear Richie saying he loves him. Now he has both and he feels high. Richie is pulling away way too soon.  
" Richie, I am gay too."  
" Yeah, and you feel fucking ok with this. How?"  
" Fucking ok with this?" Eddie smiles sadly" Rich, according to my mom, every gay person from this world is having all the STDS diseases possible. She thinks is sick and no good man would be one. But I've never felt it wrong with you. You make me feel......good."  
" Never? I am sorry, what?"  
" Are you that idiot or you just pretend not knowing I am in love with you since the first day I've met you?"  
".....I..think I am that idiot?" Eddie can't stop his laugh" Are you serious right now? Why did you think that I am continuosly teasing you?"  
"Don't know? Because I am an idiot?"  
" Yeah, that's also true, but because I like you, idiot. And a lot." Richie is feeling his chest fulled with joy" You do? Because I...." and...he stops himself. " It's ok, Rich." says Eddie touching his hand" You don't need to tell it if you don't feel comfortable with it."  
And this is all Richie needs to say it" I am so fucking in love you, Kaspbrak, since I first saw you running from that cat saying you have allergies." Eddie's smiling" I do." Richie smiles too" Yeah..you do."  
Richie leans forward to kiss, once again, now for real, Eddie. He's now enjoying every touch of it. Eddie's lips are a lil bit choped, but they're soft and so appealing that Richie doesn't want ever to stop kissing Eddie. It just feels so good. So right. Perfect. So he kisses him again, and again, and again and he doesn't want this to stop until Eddie is sucking his bottom lip and he is bitting it a little bit and Richie's body wants to do more than just kissing. He instinctively puts his hand on his boner, trying to release some pressure, but Eddie feels it and he stops the kiss. Richie still has his eyes closed. It fees like a deja-vu what's next. Eddie's left hand is, again, taking Richie's right hand in his and he leads it to his pants. Richie swallows hard, still couldn't keep his eyes opened, but he lets Eddie do it."Fffuuuuck!" he mutters when he feels Eddie's hard dick with his hand. Richie is moving his fingers a little bit to explore making Eddie letting out a quiet moan and apparently this was what Richie needed to open his eyes and activate every inch of his body. Now all he wants is to hear Eddie sounding more like it so he does it again, with a lot more confidence this time, putting his whole hand on Eddie's clothed dick and moving it up and down. Eddie let out another quiet moans. Richie feels like he is on fire.  
" Your mother is not at home." says him on a deep voice that makes Eddie shudder. " What?" " I said your mother is not home. You don't need to be quiet." Eddie understand what Richie wants and he feels his cheeks burning. " Fuck!"  
Now Richie is totally stroking him through clothes and Eddie can't be quiet even if he'd want to.  
" Eds, can I tell you something?"says Richie with the same deep voice. Fuck Richie and his voice!  
"Hmm...?"  
" Can I tell you you're hot? I mean... I am so attracted to you!"  
"You're stroking me right now and you're asking me if you can't compliment me? You truly are an idiot!"  
" No, I mean...you're always hot, but now you're...hotter!" Eddie, hot and flustered, still manages somehow to raise an eyebrow." I mean..moaning. For me. Because of me." Richie is applying some pressure while saying this and Eddie can't help but moan his name. "Ri-Richie.." Richie's increasing the speed of his movements. " Say that again. Say my name again like this, Eds." Eddie grasped Richie's shoulders, panting in his ear and Richie wants to feel more of it, to hear more of it so he put his hand into Eddie's shorts, into his underwear, grasping his dick. Eddie inhales deeply. "Please, don't stop!" so Richie doesn't. He starts to give some pumps with a shaky hands, but Eddie's panting in his ear and Richie wants so badly seeing him falling apart that he takes his hand out, letting a needy Eddie staring at him with an"Are you serious?"expression. Eddie's eyes feel with lust when he sees Richie spitting on his hand and immediately putting in again in hid underwear. This time, Richie doesn't look away. This time, Richie's almost black now eyes are looking directly into his while he starts stroking him and Eddie can't feel his legs right now so he falls on his back, on his bed, Richie straddling his legs right now, trying to find a comfortable position for both of them. He keeps pumping Eddie's dick like mesmerized. He never thought he would see this in other context than his wet dreams. Eddie on his back, chanting his name while he is stroking him. Eddie's lips are parted, his hair is shining with sweat and he tries to push his hips up trying to feel more of Richie's hand. He will be the death of him, that's for sure. Richie is undoing his pants, starting to touch himself with his other hand. He lets out a moan which is probably too loud because Eddie is opening hid eyes and sees what Richie does. He stops him by taking his wrist into his hand.  
" Eds, I..."  
" You don't need to do this anymore. I am here for this, now." Eddie really wants to say he is ready to touch Richie's dick? Eddie Kaspbrak, who can't touch a product from supermarket because he thinks he is full of germs? Richie will die tonight, fellows. He will. "Can I see it?" That's it. He is dead. "Yeah"  
Richie is unbutonning totally his pants, pulling them on his hips, letting also his underwear went down with them. Eddie keeps staring at his dick like he is in shock and Richie feels the urge to pulling up his pant and underwear, feeling ridiculous but then Eddie says" Wow"and he is licking his lips, looking at Richie with a desire that he'd never thought he will be looked. " Can I.."gestures Eddie to his dick and Richie can only nods. Eddie touches it like he is touching fire at first. He never touched another penis in his life other than his. Richie doesn't seem bother, though, as he gasps at the first touch and this makes Eddie feel brave so he spits into his hand under the shocked expression of Richie and starts to pump him, copying the things Richie did and felt so good on him. Richie is exactly the type of lover Eddie always imagined. He moans loudly at every pump, letting his head on his back and he can't stay still, bucking his hips with every chance he has. Eddie is feeling so proud that he is the one who's making Richie feel this way and he wants to feel more. He wants to see how loud Richie can be in bed, how trashy can that trashmouth be so he gets closer to Richie's dick. " Can I?" RIchie is too turned on to understand what Eddie is asking at the beginning, but when he does he feels like he'd explode. Eddie's mouth is literally an inch away from his dick, slightly parted, waiting, practically, Richie's approval. Richie's adjusting his glasses, swallows hard and all he can say is a muffled" Yes..." . And it seems that this was all what Eddie was waiting for because he gives a tentative lick on the head. Richie groans, shutting his eyes. Eddie Kaspbrak just licked the tip of his dick. Maybe he is dead or in a coma and he just dreams it. He understands he is totally awaken when Eddie licks again, now from the base to the tip, letting the tip of his tongue dancing on the vein that's pulsing right now. He is kidding, right? He can't do this if he doesnt' want from Richie to come in two seconds.  
"You like it?" Eddie's voice feels a little bit insecure when he says it. He can't be serious, can't he? Doesn't he sees how Richie's trembling?  
"It would me more amazing if you would have all the clothes off." he says it as a joke, trying to make Eddie laugh, but Eddie doesn't take it like this " Ok." He says smiling and he starts to undress slowly, watching Richie while doing this. "Wouldn't you feel more comfortable if you wouldn't wear so many clothes, too?" Richie muffles and"Aham" but he doesn't really know if he can make a move right now. He has Eddie Kaspbrak undressed right in front of him and his dick is practically leaking at his sight. Eddie takes the charge and put starts undress Richie, reversing the roles and putting him onto his back. "Tell me when you want me to stop or when you don't feel comfortable."With this, Eddie's taking Richie glasses off letting him almost blind. No seeing makes Richie feel the things at their double intensity and Richie knows that's what Eddie wants. For him to feel it. Eddie is kissing his closed lids and Richie knows is smiling like an idiot right now. He feels loved. Eddie is kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, sucking gently on his bottom lip. " You have a fetish with my lips, Kaspbrak?" he says it as a joke " I actually do". Eddie is kissing him fiercely and Richie is closing his hands on his back, caressing him, making Eddie rolling his hips on him and moaning. He feels Eddie's tongue at his lips, asking for permission, which Richie totally gives it and now they are totally making out, sucking each other's tongues like it would be the last thing they'd do.  
"When did you learn to kiss like this, idiot?" says Richie muffling a laugh " I just wanted to kiss you for so long, I'm doing what I feel." Richie's muffled laugh is turning into a muffled moan when Eddie is nipping at his neck. He is licking, kissing, bitting and drives Richie crazy with every thing he does. He licks his throat causing a bucking of hips from Richie. Eddie's kisses are lower now, kissing his chest, caressing his abs and Richie can't stop the moans that are coming from his mouth.  
"Ahhh...Eds....."Eddie is having his mouth on his right nipple right now, his breath tickling him. "Please..." having the approval, Eddie is taking Richie's nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it, making circles around it with his tongue, making Richie moaning loud, arching his back. Eddie thinks is the most beautiful thing he saw. He does the same with the other nipple. He now is getting lower, kissing Richie's abs, which are more defined now, at his 17, licking, bitting and teasing wanting to hear more. He is between Richie  
s legs right now, licking his inner thighs. " Ohhh...please" Eddie knows what Richie wants and he is more then happy to give it. Trying as best as he can to cover his teeth like he heard you need to do, he takes Richie into his mouth. This makes Richie bucking his hips up a little bit too hars and Eddie feels like gag. "S-sorry, Eds.." "It's ok." Eddie is taking him into his mouth again, caressing his balls in the same time. He is truly glad that no one is home right now because in no way Richie wouldn't be heard considering how loud he is. Feeling him hard in his mouth makes Eddie even harder and he wants to....but he stops. " Rich....would it be ok for you if I...?" Richie doesn't understand neither see what Eddie wants so he puts his glasses on and he sees Eddie with his middle finger raised. He understands. And he never wanted more to do something that makes him shaken with fear. Eddie's looking at him with lust and love and Richie trusts him. And he trusts himsef too. "Yeah, Eds. Do it. But I think we need.." Eddie smiles. He climbs out of bed, opens the drawer, take a bottle and a package of condoms from there and climbs in the bed again.  
"Whoa, Spaghetti! Did you plan all of these?"  
"What? Me hitting on you, you getting out of my room like crazy then returning and now almost fucking each other? For sure, since the morning."  
Richie laughs. " No, idiot. I am just...I know I'm gay and I know what I did to make myself feel good so...I bought it with the help of Stan a few months ago."  
"Stan? The mother-fucker knows?"  
"Well, I didn't particularly tell him what I want to do with it, but he didn't asked, so....I think he knows, yeah, to answer your question."  
"Do you think he knows about me too?"  
"I don't know, Rich, Would you want to?"  
"I wouldn't be upset if our friends would know?"  
"About us or that we're gay separately?"Eddie is coating his fingers with lube while asking this.  
"Us..we're really a thing, right, Eds?"  
"Would you want for us to be, Rich?" Eddie has his finger really closed to Richie's hole right now.  
"Yes, I'd love to."Eddie's finger is penetrating his hole right now.  
"Oh, shit..." he now has his whole finger in him.  
"We will, then." Eddie's moving his finger a little bit and Richie is clenching his fists on the mattress right now. It doesn't hurts, but it's burning a little bit. Eddie keeps moving his finger, slowly. Richie doesn't know if 2 minutes or an eternity has passed until Eddie asks"Another one?" Richie nods. Eddie is now having two fingers in, scissoring and moving slowly. It hurts a little bit now and Richie is almost tempted to tell him to pull them out when "Aaah! Don't stop, please, babe, don't stop!" Eddie has touched something that makes Richie crazy. He is so turned on that he feels he can't bear this. "Babe...?" Eddie is pulling his fingers out and Richie thinks he blew up. "I've always wanted to call me like this"with this, Eddie's adding three fingers and Richie is seeing stars right now. He doesn't want from Eddie to stop, but he does eventually, after a few minutes, and Richie whines. He is ready to ask Eddie why did he stop when he sees Eddie rolling a condom on his hard dick and putting some lube on it and he is bucking instinctively his hips. "Impatient, babe?"Richie whines. Eddie is alligning himself in front of his hole. "You sure?" Richie nods and Eddie starts to entering slowly. 'This motherfucker is thick as fuck, shit!' Richie thinks he won't manage. Eddie is too thick. "Babe, look at me. Breath! Let's breathe together!"and they start to breathe, one to calm his feeling of being streched and the other the feeling of coming right now. After a few moments, Richie finally says "You can move now!"and Eddie does. Slowly, at the beginning, but soon they start to build a rhythm. Richie's bucking his hips matching Eddie's thrusts, scratching his back while he's moaning his name like crazy. Eddie starts kissing his neck, licking at it and bitting it then he takes his earlobe into his mouth sucking it. " Faster! Please, baby, faster!"Eddie obliges and he goes faster. His thrusts with all the dirty things he whispers into Richie's ear makes Richie crazy"I love you!"he hears suddenly into his ear and he is losing it having the best orgasm in his life.  
He opens his eyes seeing Eddie on top of him, pulling out, breathing fast and heavy. "Hey, Rich! How long does it takes you until you can have it again after you came?" asks Eddie.  
" I don't know, it depends. If I am thinking of you, even 5 minute son my good days, Eds, why?"and then Richie looks at Eddie's hard dick and he understand why.He never felt like getting hard after having an orgasm faster in his life.  
"Because I didn't came and I want you so badly in me right now and I want to know how long will it take you."  
" With you in top of me, looking like this, Eds, probably faster than I think. Fucking kiss me, asshole!"  
And Eddie does. They start making out and Richie didn't joke when he said with Eddie on top of him it will be faster than he thought it will. Feeling Eddie's skin, having his tongue in his mouth, his dick touching his, Richie got hard in a few minutes." Told ya" Eddie smiles and he rolls a condom on Richie's dick. "Wait, you don't need preparation and stuff?" "I kinda took care of it while you were busy running to your house and then back to mine." Richie freezes. "You fingered yourself? he says with a low voice. "Yeah." "Can I see it?" Eddie is putting some lube on his fingers and he starts opening himself in front of Richie moaning while doing it. Richie starts to pump his dick. "Can I try?" "Yeah..please!" Richie is putting lube on his index and middle finger and he tentatively touches Eddie's hole. Eddie nods and Richie is putting his fingers...there! There! Fuck! That feels so tight and hot and Richie knows it will feel amazing on his dick. "Aaaaah! There, Rich, right there! I've barely manage to touch it with my own fingers!" Richie is grinning "That's because my fingers are longer, babe. I think I was born to do this, what do you think?" says Richie while twisting his wrist and touching Eddie's prostate again and again making Eddie moan loudly. "Rich, please..I want you in me so badly!" Richie is pulling out his fingers. "You got me, baby. Do it!"Eddie is positionating himself on Richie's dick and slowly sinks, moaning louder the more he sank. Richie thinks he is going to come in a few seconds from now. Eddie feels amazing. But now it is not about him, it's about Eddie, so he tries to control his breath and move his hips. Eddie is moaning. He starts to move faster, practically riding him at this moment and Richie feels right, feels good and feels brave so he flips them over and starts to thrust into Eddie fast and hard.  
"Please, Rich..please....baby....faster..harder..Yes, right there! Please! I love you!"  
"I love you too, Eds!" and, with this, both come, Richie collapsing on Eddie.  
Richie is the first to talk" I am not afraid anymore. Of this. Of us. I am not afraid anymore."  
Eddie smiles" I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was it! My first Explicit fic. I really hope you'll like it!  
> PS: Also, if someone knows how to edit it to have paragraphs, please, let me now it. I've tried to edit this, and it looked good,but when I posted it it looked the same!


End file.
